Akhir Sebuah Penantian
by Riecky-gin
Summary: Inikah hidupku?  Apakah memang harus seperti ini?  Oneshot of Orihime story.  RnR please..  But no flame ya..   ,


Hi minna.

Bertemu lagi dengan saya si Author baru Riecky_gin.

Kini dengan one-shot pertama saya.

Akan tetap ada di fandom Bleach.

Disclaimer : Copyright Tite Kubo

Warning : tetap aja gaje

Happy reading ^_^

Eits, lupa kasih tau.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.

* * *

**Akhir Sebuah Penantian**

by. Riecky_gin

Prolog

Tak pernah ku bayangkan hal ini akan terjadi padaku.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

End of prolog

ORIHIME POV

Seperti biasa, hari ini akan ku lalui dengan rutinitasku sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

Penuh dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk.

Mulai dari laporan, sampai dengan tugas-tugas yang harus dikumpulkan secepatnya.

Begitu banyak waktuku yang tersita oleh semua hal itu.

Sampai-sampai terkadang aku lupa untuk makan.

Kesehatanku kadang sampai tak ku pikirkan.

Ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah lengang.

Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang ada di sana.

Ku berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalaku menatap jalan yang ku lalui.

Sesekali ku pandangi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku.

Tampak kecerian di wajah mereka.

Sementara aku, tak sanggup rasanya bibir ini untuk membuat senyuman manis seperti dulu jika ku ingat hal itu.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku dan melanjutkan jalanku ke suatu tempat yang selalu ku tuju setelah meninggalkan kampus.

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat favoritku dimana tidak akan ada orang yang dapat menggangguku.

Aku duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang membuatku terlindung dari cahaya matahari yang menyengat.

Di depanku terhampar padang rumput yang begitu luas.

Sungguh terasa begitu tenang.

Hembusan angin yang lembut.

Cakrawala yang begitu indah. S

emua yang selama ini menjadi beban dalam hidupku seakan pergi entah kemana jika aku sudah berada di tempat ini.

Selama ini di sinilah tempat ku untuk melepaskan segala beban hidupku.

Kadang aku akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Dan terkadang aku menangis sepuas-puasnya.

Tak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan, karena tidak akan ada orang lain yang akan melihat tingkahku ini.

Setelah vonis yang dikatakan dokter bahwa hidupku sudah tidal lama lagi, pada saat itu aku sudah tidak punya semangat hidup lagi.

Seakan aku benar-benar mati pada saat itu juga.

Aku begitu shock mendengar vonis dokter yang menyatakan bahwa hidupku hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi.

Apakah dapat semudah itu menentukan waktu hidup seseorang?

Bukankah Tuhan yang menentukan kapan aku harus meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini?

Tanyaku marah dalam hati.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku menyadari tidak akan ada gunanya terus menerus meratapi semua ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk membuat sisa-sisa waktuku yang begitu singkat ini bermakna.

Aku ingin membuat sebanyak-banyaknya kenangan manis bersama teman-temanku.

Aku ingin mereka tetap mengenangku dengan kenangan-kenangan yang tidak ingin mereka lupakan.

Hari ini, di sini, di tempat aku selalu mencurahkan segala perasaanku adalah hari ke 29 dari sebulan setelah vonis itu.

Dan itu berarti besok adalah hari terakhirku merasakan kenikmatan menghirup udara segar di tempat ini.

Tapi, apakah besok masih ada waktu untukku pergi ke tempat ini lagi? Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan besar.

**Hari ke-30 **

**My last day**

Hari ini aku tidak pergi ke kampus.

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap berada di rumah peninggalan orang tuaku untuk menikmati sisa-sisa waktu yang ku miliki.

Aku duduk terdiam di depan foto ayah, ibu dan abangku yang telah lebih dahulu meningalkanku dan dunia yang fana ini.

"Ayah, ibu, abang. Aku akan segera menemui kalian. Aku akan menyusul kalian ke sana," kataku lirih sambil meneteskan air mata.

Rasa sakit itu mulai muncul.

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyerang dadaku.

Kini aku mulai sulit untuk mengambil udara dari hidungku.

Terasa begitu sesak dalam dada ini. Penglihatanku mulai kabur.

Dan...

END OF ORIHIME POV

Kabar meninggalnya Orihime telah diketahui oleh teman-teman di kampusnya.

Semuanya pergi ke pemakamannya untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada seorang teman yang begitu baik dalam hidupnya.

Sifatnya riang akan selalu menjadi kenangan indah bagi setiap temannya.

"Mengapa Hime harus pergi begitu cepat?" kata Rukia salah satu sahabatnya.

Setelah pemakaman selesai, semua teman-teman Hime berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah Hime untuk membaca surat terakhir yang masih sempat ditulis olehnya.

_"Teman-teman yang Hime sayangi. _

_Hime mau minta maaf kalau selama ini sudah punya banyak salah sama kalian. _

_Hime juga mau minta maaf kalau Hime tidak ngasih tau sama kalian yang sebenarnya._

_ Padahal Hime tau, kalau kita semua udah janji kalau di antara kita ada masalah, kita akan saling berbagi. _

_Sebenarnya Hime mau kasih tau sama kalian semua. _

_Tapi, setelah berpikir panjang, Hime putuskan untuk tidak ngasih tau kalian karena Hime takut nanti Hime akan ngerepotin kalian semua. _

_Buat Tatsuki dan Rukia, jaga diri kalian baik-baik. _

_Jangan lupa makan teratur. _

_Jangan sampai melupakan kesehatan hanya karena tugas-tugas kampus._

_ Oh ya, meskipun Hime sudah tidak ada di dekat kalian lagi, Hime mohon jangan lupakan Hime ya teman. _

_Sekali lagi Hime minta maaf. _

_Sayonara,"_

Tatsuki mengakhiri surat terakhir Hime dengan berlinang air mata.

Tangis kembali pecah di antara teman-teman Hime di ruangan itu.

Tatsuki dan Rukia saling berpelukan sambil menangisi kepergian sahabat mereka.

Kini tak ada lagi senyum yang selalu mewarnai hari-hari di Karakura University.

Karena salah satu sosok yang selalu penuh dengan keceriaan tidak akan muncul lagi di sana. Karena dia sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

*THE END*

* * *

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Bagus tidak? *gaya berbicara Aa' Tittttt*

Kasih review ya.

But no flame ok.. ^_^d

Jaa ne..


End file.
